Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an isolated power control device, a power conversion device, and an isolated power control method used in a power conversion device.
Description of Related Art
The input and output of an isolated power supply are electrically connected through a magnetic device, such as a transformer. In the applications of power supply systems, it is usually required to control the on and off of power supplies through a remote on/off pin which is refer to the Vin− of the input side. As for an isolated power supply whose PWM control IC is refer to the Vo− of the output side, not only the magnetic device, such as a transformer, is required to implement the power isolation function, but the isolated signal-transmitting device is also required to implement the signal transmission of the remote on/off signal from the input side to the output side.
The commonly used isolated signal-transmission devices are mostly optical couplers. However, the optical couplers have a disadvantage of short lifetime. In addition, the control circuits in cooperation with the working framework of the optical couplers occupy areas of printed circuit boards.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to solve the above-mentioned problems by designing a new isolated power control device, which is also a problem that the relevant industry is eager to solve.